


Sterek 100 or Less Drabbles

by sydster999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Sexting, Texting, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Idk. Stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I miss you. DH (Deleted)  
I hate that you're at college. DH (Deleted)  
You're probably falling in love with someone else. DH (Deleted)  
I can't really blame you. DH (Deleted)  
I'm an asshole. DH (Deleted)  
I shouldn't love you this much. DH (Deleted)  
I hate that I love you. DH (Deleted)  
I'm too old for you. DH (Deleted)  
You make me so happy. DH (Deleted)  
God, I miss you. DH (Deleted)  
It takes a special kind of person for me to fall in love, you know. DH (Deleted)  
After Kate, after everything. DH (Deleted)  
I love you. (Sent)


	2. Chapter 2

You're beautiful, you know. SS  
Where did that come from? DH  
IDK, my brain? SS  
You're ridiculous. DH  
You love it. SS  
No comment. DH  
You love me. SS  
Definitely no comment. DH  
I love you. SS  
...Oh? DH  
Just a little. SS  
Right. DH  
Maybe a lot. SS  
...I. I don't not feel the same? DH


End file.
